


Furious Fate

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ARGUS, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fast and Furious AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: With the threat of prison looming, ARGUS recruits a ragtag team of criminals and former drag racers to carry out classified missions.





	Furious Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! If you follow me on Tumblr, you know I've been teasing this story for some time now. This chapter is the prologue that sets everything in motion. It's short by my standards, but I wanted to put things in perspective first and give you a feel for the characters. Enjoy!

              

 

Felicity sat with her mind essentially turning flips. As she waited on Lyla to get back, one of the thoughts in her busy mind was of the way Oliver rolled into her life.

_The bell on the door of the Diggle’s shop rang out calling Felicity's attention to it. She stood up to see the same guy that had been paying them a visit for the last couple of weeks walk in. He did his usual routine of slowly walking up to the counter with a smile._

_As he sat down, Felicity decided to ask him what his ulterior motive was. She leaned down studying his face._ _"You come here every other day, order the same sandwich, leave a hefty tip with a smile, but you never say anything. Why?"_

_Oliver glanced towards the tall caramel skinned muscular guy that had been shooting glares at him every time he walked inside._

_"I've been trying to work up the nerve to talk to you,” he said._

_"But," she inquired._

_"But your boss is kind of scary," he whispered._

_Felicity glanced back at John. He was resting against the wall in his signature stance...feet spread apart with his massive arms crossed in front of his just as massive chest. His face was unreadable and Felicity knew that meant that he was thinking and assessing._

_"Oh him? That's actually my pseudo big brother."_

_Oliver cleared his throat and quickly sat back down. "So I should be even more terrified is what you're saying."_

_Felicity snorted an amused laugh and leaned down to his ear. "Yes. You should be very afraid," she whispered. She pushed away from the counter and headed to the kitchen. "I'll be back with that sandwich for you."_

_The same routine went on for a bit longer until Oliver decided to show up at a race. Felicity stood by Lyla watching the races take place. As John set up the next one, none other than Oliver slowly rolled up in his car._

_Lyla nudged Felicity lightly. "There goes lover boy."_

_Felicity walked up to Oliver’s car inspecting it as she got closer. She leaned down sticking her head in his open window. “Looking for something,” she asked him._

_“More like someone,” he answered._

_“Smooth,” she laughed._

_Oliver hopped out making sure to glance around for any sign of the terrifying John. There was no sight of him near, so he took advantage of his chance. “Join me for a little walk while we wait,” he suggested._

_“Sure," she gave in after seeing his pleading look._ _"You know," Felicity started as they began walking. "I should've known you had an ulterior motive for always coming to the shop."_

_"Really? What gave me away?"_

_"No one orders the tuna melt. Know why? Because I make it and I can't cook. Not even a little bit.” She erupted into a laugh. “They are beyond terrible."_

_He had to admit, the sandwiches were not good, but he would suffer through them if it meant to look at her face. "It was worth it," he shrugged._

_"Food poisoning was worth it?"_

_Oliver nodded stuffing his hands in his jeans. "If it meant finally getting you to talk to me, then yeah. I like tuna and the person serving it to me is gorgeous. I consider that a definite win."_

_Felicity bit back the growing smile at his charm on her face. ""God, you're just full of those lines huh?_ _What's your name casanova?"_

_"Oliver. Oliver Queen."_

_"Felicity Smoak._

"Alright, I have everything we're going to need." 

Lyla's voice pulled Felicity from her musings. She wiped at her eyes pushing away the emotions as she stood up to meet Lyla. As much as she tried to hide it, Lyla immediately could see that she was emotional. "You okay," she asked her. 

"Yeah." Felicity attempted to brush her concern off. 

"No you’re not,” Lyla said not convinced. “And that’s okay. This is definitely on the major scale."

"It's just that this has to work." Felicity ran a nervous hand through her hair. "There's literally no room for error."

"It will work. As long as we follow the script and move fast, we've got this." Lyla held out the ski mask to her.

Felicity took the cap from Lyla with an assured nod. "Let's go." 

Oliver and John were being transferred to a maximum facility prison. They were only going to do a year and then be put on parole and community service. Instead their lawyer railroaded them because of an old grudge and now they were headed towards a 25 to life sentence. 

As Felicity and Lyla drowned their sorrows in wine one night, Lyla drunkenly suggested doing a prison break. They laughed it off, but as they sobered up, they realized it wasn't exactly a far-fetched idea. The more they discussed possibilities and schemes, the more plausible it sounded. 

Even if they hadn't pulled off a scheme that elaborate before, they had the means to do it. Lyla's military skills along with Felicity's tech wizardry, not to mention their fighting skills and street smarts made for a formidable duo. 

The plan: hijack the transfer bus and extract John and Oliver. 

The two months John and Oliver spent waiting on the transfer papers, Lyla and Felicity spent every waking moment coming up with an airtight plan. Felicity studied the make out of the plan, hacked into the prison's system to get details, time and layout of their route. 

Lyla gathered all the materials they would need to initiate the plan and supplies to survive until they fled to Corto Maltese. 

The two of them would be in a high tech advanced truck along with the driver and guarded by one officer. Lyla would drive the car with Felicity in the passenger to remote into the truck stopping the engine. While the driver would be distracted, they would use that time to get to John and Oliver. Lastly, flee the country. The plan was set; now was the time to carry it out. 

<->

John and Oliver could do nothing but sit still along the ride and look down at the cuffs on their wrists. This was it for them. There was a slither of hope that they could do an appeal in a couple of years, but even then that was a needle in a haystack chance. Neither one talked during the ride, they just let their minds hold onto the many thoughts consuming them…particularly the women they left back home.

As the quietness became a defeating silence, the truck made a sudden jolt causing the tires to screech. The guard glanced suspiciously down at them, but they had no idea as to what was happening.

Felicity's head was down in her tablet as she dialed up the controls for the truck. With the stroke of a few keys, she looked up to watch the truck's engine slow. It sputtered and jolted despite the driver's attempts to reign it in. She counted to thirty and the car was completely stopped as planned.

Crouched down in her hiding spot among the bushes, Felicity watched as the armed guard walked towards the front checking on the driver. After a short conversation, the driver hopped out to check under the hood. Good, everything was following the script. Felicity pulled her mask down over her face and switched on her comm; Lyla was waiting for her signal. "I'm going in," she alerted her.

"Copy," Lyla responded and moved into position.

With the officers momentarily distracted, Felicity hopped up from her hiding spot quickly, but quietly running to the back of the truck. She attached the two small bombs to the doors and slipped back around the side. Crouching down, she hit the detonator on her tablet and the doors blew off the truck. She heard the guard yell as the shocks from the blast sent him flying to his feet. Just as Felicity rounded the curve, he frantically tried to crawl to his feet. She raised her gun and with two shots, he immediately stopped in his tracks and dropped to the floor out cold. She hopped into the truck and slipped her beanie off with an exasperated sigh.

Oliver and John had been watching the action in stunned silence trying to figure out what was happening. Oliver's eyes widened as they adjusted in the hazy setting. As Felicity's dark hair cascaded down her shoulders, he took the slim, but familiar figure in realizing it was his girlfriend. He jumped up in an instant. "Felicity?"

"Surprise," she smiled. Oliver's eyes fell from her to the guard at his feet and back up to her. "He'll just be sleep for a while, no kill shot," Felicity told him. She dropped the gun to her side and reached into her pocket fishing out keys. She quickly undid his cuffs. Things were moving so fast Oliver barely had time to react to what was going on.

"What the hell Felicity?" John finally spoke up and began looking around because he knew Lyla was sure to be close. Just as he turned to the front, he could see out of the front window Lyla hitting the driver with the butt of her gun and firing one shot. As he lied motionless, she joined the rest of them inside the truck.

"Hi Johnny," she said softly removing her mask. The softness only lasted a couple of seconds before she gave a stern order. "We have to get to the car now."

Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand pulling him behind her, but instead he pulled her making her spin around to him. He palmed her face pulling her into a quick hard kiss. "I love you," he breathed in amazement.

"I love you too."

   

> **_Susan Williams here with SCKTR News on the scene. Behind me is the aftermath of a daring early morning breakout. Oliver Queen and John Diggle were being transferred to a maximum security prison where they were set to serve the rest of their sentence._ **
> 
> **_The masterminds behind the daring and shocking escape were known other than the two men's significant others. By some form a miracle, no one was seriously hurt, but the prisoners are gone._ **
> 
> **_A manhunt is now underway_** **_for_** ** _the four fugitives at large. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, along with John Diggle and his wife Lyla Michaels - Diggle. They are highly skilled and believed to be dangerous. Federal and local agents have joined forces to locate them. So far, no progress has been made and their whereabouts are still unknown. Where they are now, is anyone's guess and if you see them, do not engage. Contact your local law enforcement immediately._**

 

* * *

**_Corto Maltese_ **

John sat down on the couch as Lyla moved towards him. She sighed in contentment as she settled onto John's lap.  "Have I said how daring and sexy that escape was?"

“A couple of times,” she whispered. Lyla leaned down kissing John's lips that held a smile.

"I still can't believe the two of you broke us out,” he mumbled.

“I can believe it, but actually witnessing it was an entirely different thing." Lyla grinned down at John as he wrapped his arms around her waist and holding her close. 

"It might've come up while we were under the influence of alcohol, wine to be exact." John snorted a laugh as she continued. "But we were very much sober when we came up with plan."

"A damn good plan it was,” John said.

Lyla slipped her fingers through John's interlocking them. She looked at the wedding band around John’s finger. She pressed a kiss to it, rubbing the silver band. “When I took those vows, I meant every word literally and figuratively. We’ve done the being separated because of circumstances thing before, never again. For better, for worse.”

“For better, for worse,” John repeated. 

<->

Felicity leaned against the bathroom door watching Oliver shower. Whoever created glass showers were in need of her thanks for the amazing view she witnessed. She watched Oliver as he washed his body. He looked over noticing her staring. 

"Mind if I join you?" Her voice was low and sultry. She dropped the robe from her body as it pooled at her feet. His turned on smile was all the reassurance she needed to take initiative. She moved inside and wrapped her arms around Oliver holding him tightly. She pressed a kiss to his back as Oliver's hands came up holding onto hers. They held onto each other relinquishing in the one another's touch. The warm feeling of being back together again surrounded them. 

Oliver grabbed shampoo off the shelf pouring a good amount in his hair. Felicity covered his hands with hers massaging the shampoo into his hair. Oliver dropped his arms letting Felicity take over washing his hair thoroughly. The new length of his hair was something she could get used to. Not to mention the scruff that she imagined tickling her between her legs. 

As the shampoo rinsed down the drain. She took the sponge from him, starting at his neck, she dragged it down his collarbone, across his shoulders began dragging it 

He turned in her arms facing her. She brought her hand up caressing his chest. Her fingers traced the outline of his muscles as they twitched at her commands. 

She draped her arms over his shoulders bringing him closer. Oliver held onto her hips as they swayed to the rhythm of the water running in a steady stream. In that moment it like they were the only two people in the world.

"Welcome home," she smiled. "Actually do I say new home or something else?"

He kept his eyes on hers dragging his fingers along her spine. They swayed together as the water cascaded around them. "Home is wherever you are."

Oliver brought his hand up caressing her cheek with his thumb as Felicity leaned into his touch on instinct. "The two of us. Always."

Felicity nodded in agreement. "I love you."

"I love you too,” he told her.

An understanding smile passed between them before Oliver slanted his lips over hers. The kiss was heated and intense. She stumbled under his weight a bit and Oliver's hands immediately dropped from her face to her hips holding her. His fingers dug into her roughly pulling her close. 

Felicity gasped against his lips breaking the kiss momentarily. He picked her up and walked until her back hit the shower wall. He settled her back on her feet raising her hands over her heads. 

He walked her backwards until her back hit the cool shower wall. It sent a shiver through her body as she arched off the wall pressing into his warm body. Grabbing her hands, he raised them over her head. Slipping his leg between her thighs, he opened her legs more. His kissed the bent of her neck before capturing her lips again. His tongue delved into her mouth as Felicity sucked down on his drawing out the desperate kiss.

Oliver dragged his hands down her sides slipping them around her back. His massive hands palmed her butt and in one effortless move, he picked her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

The feel of him hardened pressed against her wet and throbbing sex made her whimper in need. It had been far too long for the two of them. Too long to go without the feel of him inside her and at this point, she was practically begging with need. 

Oliver wasn't much better. He kissed and licked every inch of her he could reach savoring her taste. As the please left her lips, Oliver reached around to center himself at her entrance.

As he effortlessly slipped inside her a growling groan erupted from deep within.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his back holding on tight to him. She raked her hands over his scalp dragging her nails through his hair.

He continued to push until there was nowhere else for him to go. The feeling was so intense, he had to rest his head in the crook of her neck. 

"Oliver, you can let go," she whispered. 

He nodded quietly kissing her softly on her shoulder. "Let me just feel you," he responded. Felicity gave a nod of understanding. As much as she missed him, she knew that it had to be even more difficult for him. The thought of spending the rest of your life in prison had to be scary. 

They stayed like that for a moment in silence until Oliver was ready again. He began stroking her slow and steady. He slipped his arm underneath her leg bringing it up higher to reach new heights. He delved deeper inside of her with the new angle making her cry out more. 

He pulled out leaving the tip in before thrusting with all the intensity he could muster. He slipped his hand between them finding her clit. Applying pressure with his thumb, he rubbed circles sending her body it overdrive. Felicity’s back arched off the wall and soon she cried out his name as her orgasm ripped through her. Her release came instantly and came down hard. The dark strands of her fell around her face as her breathing became labored.

Oliver felt his power draining and Felicity could feel how close he was. She rocked her hips once more and clamped around him eliciting a deep groan. "God, Felicity!"

"Oh, am I God," she joked with a laugh.

"God or the devil. Either way, I am all yours," he kissed her.

As she released her hold on him, he grabbed her hips tightly pounding into her. Felicity flung her arms around his shoulder desperately hanging on to him. Oliver's release came and she took the chance to watch him. He was left inside of her throbbing. The way his mouth hung open and his eyes roamed over body as if she wasn't real. It was a sight she never tired of. Seeing him study her like she was the most gorgeous being on the planet.

"Thank you." Oliver pressed a soft kiss to her lips feeling a swell of emotions wash over him. "For everything," he continued. That meant being in his life, loving him and the daring escape that could've gone wrong a million different ways. Never before had anyone loved him so fiercely and he would always treasure that and her. 

Felicity pulled Oliver's head down for another kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth tasting him once more. She kissed him hard putting all the love she carried for him into. The love she felt for Oliver was the strongest she ever felt and never thought she was capable of.  She pulled away slowly looking back into his eyes. "You and me, together. Always."

* * *

Oliver and Felicity spent the morning walking through the farmer's market sampling and buying different items. They stopped at a booth with a guy selling fresh fruit. Felicity looked over the selections as Oliver (im)patiently waited by her.

"Do you think these strawberries will be sweet," Felicity asked out loud. She held the bail in her hands taking a quick sniff. "I never know the fruit seasons. I just take a guess and hope for the best."

When Oliver didn't answer her question, she looked up at him. His body was tense and his eyes were drawn. Something was wrong.

"What is it," she asked quietly.

He leaned down to her face, disguising it as a cheek kiss. "I think we're being watched," he whispered in a low voice. Actually, he was pretty sure. At first he chalked it up to being paranoid because they were fugitives, but then he saw the same faces of two guys too many times for his comfort. They had been moving to different stations, but Oliver kept feeling like eyes were on them. He saw two suspicious looking guys that quickly diverted their eyes once he looked at them.

Felicity discreetly glanced around the market to see if she could get a glimpse of anyone out of the ordinary, but she didn't. Oliver hurriedly paid the vendor and grabbed Felicity's hand. They walked calmly through the crowd making sure not to draw added attention to themselves. In their new home not even a full month yet, and trouble had already found them.

Luckily the market was busy and bustling. Between the many patrons and stations, they were able to slip through discreetly with ease. As they moved past a booth with sunglasses, Felicity effectively scooped two pairs off a rack. She dropped them in her basket not breaking her stride.

"Left up ahead," Oliver said.

They dipped inside the dark alleyway both taking a relieved breath when they found it empty. They kept moving and soon a man and a little girl appeared. Oliver sized the guy up quickly assessing him as a non-threat. However, the tan baseball cap hanging out his pocket caught Oliver's eyes. As he got closer, Oliver pretended to trip on something barreling into the guy.

Regaining his balance, he brought his hands out catching the guy. "So sorry," Oliver exaggerated his apology. The man gave him an unbothered nod and kept walking until he was out of sight. When Oliver turned back around the cap was in his hands. He shook out the cap and put it on.

Taking the ponytail holder off her arm, Felicity quickly tied her hair up into a messy bun. "Give me your shirt."

Oliver quickly slipped it off and handed it over to her leaving him in just a white tank. Felicity stretched the neck of Oliver's shirt until it was hanging loose. She slipped it on and tied it up giving herself a different look as much as possible.

She took the glasses from the basket and passed a pair to Oliver. They ditched their produce and began slipping through the building headed back to their place. Not even five minutes later, they were there.

Oliver opened the door quickly ushering Felicity inside. John and Lyla stood up from the couch quickly sensing that something had happened.

"What is it," John asked.

"We have to go," Oliver told them.

"Now," Felicity added with urgency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of the beginning??? I even got to write a little Dyla intimacy(although brief), which was different, but fun. Olicity is sizzling as always, and you got the ladies in action first. The breakout was inspired by annoyance with how Arrow handled the breaking John out of jail storyline. I was so annoyed with Felicity and Lyla not being on the same side of the decision. Anyway, rambling over. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading. Find me on tumblr @ mindramblingsfics.
> 
> xoxoxo!


End file.
